The purpose of the current investigation is to further our understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of the androgenic hormones in man. This includes a study of the regulation of androgen metabolism both at the tissue level and in plasma (i.e., in vivo steroid kinetics). Enzyme inducing agents will be used to study the regulating effect of tissue enzyme activity on the pathways of androgen metabolism and the kinetics of hormone transport through the blood. Diseases of the thyroid and liver will be used as models in furthering our understanding of these interrelationships. Studies of the effect of alcohol (ethanol) and alcoholic liver disease on the sex hormones will be continued.